


Tomber en amour avec Severus Snape

by juwazabi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juwazabi/pseuds/juwazabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfic rated M, avec Severus Snape et une élève inventée! Pour tous ceux qui fantasment sur Snape ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1 : Le départ. 

Changer d'école en 7e année n'est pas chose facile. Mais quand votre école se retrouve détruite, en cendres, par une bande de mangemorts, il n'y a pas vraiment d'autres alternatives. Adieu Beauxbâtons. 

C'était le matin de la rentrée, et cette année, je rentrait à Poudlard. Notre école ayant été détruite avant la chute de Voldemort, je n'avais guère le choix d'intégrer cette nouvelle école. Contrairement aux autres élèves de mon ancienne école, qui avait plutôt choisies d'aller à l'autre école pour sorcières en Espagne, j'avais décidé de m'éloigner vers le nord. Dans un sens, je n'avais pas vraiment d'amies dans cette école, pour moi c'était donc un nouveau départ. Comme mes notes étaient excellente, Poudlard avait accepté de me prendre pour cette dernière année, et j'étais le premier cas à intégrer l'école en 7e année. Je subirais donc la répartition en même temps que les premières année. 

Je mis mes jeans noirs et mon chandail blanc pour le voyage en train. Je me changerais en uniforme une fois arrivée. Mes parents avaient pris un hôtel à Londres le temps d'aller au chemin de traverse et d'y prendre tout mon matériel pour la nouvelle année.

J'avais quand même un peu hâte. 

Les adieux furent simples, j'étais déjà habituée de toute manière. Je choisit le premier compartiment vide que je croisai. Je n'y restai pas seule très longtemps par contre. 

-Mademoiselle, il me semblerait que vous n’ayez pas pris le bon compartiment... dit l'homme à la silhouette pourvue de tissus noirs.

Je le fixai dans ses yeux noirs. L'homme avait l'air ravagé, mais jeune. Son visage paraissait vieux mais ne comportait aucune ride. On devinait sa silhouette mince et musclée sous sa cape. 

-Avez-vous compris ce que je vous ai dit ? Il s'agit d'un compartiment pour professeurs, dégagez !, cracha-t-il fermement. 

Je pris mes affaires et sortit en vitesse. Je pris l'autre juste à côté. Une fille et deux garçons y étaient déjà installés. 

-Bonjour, me sourit la fille. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Tu dois être nouvelle, car je ne t'ai jamais vu, mais tu n'es certainement pas en première année, je crois ?

-Allo... dis-je timidement, mon accent français beaucoup trop prononcé. Moi c'est Lysandre Arel. En effet, je suis nouvelle et en 7e année. Je suis un transfère de Beauxbâtons. Notre école a été détruite et comme je ne voulais pas continuer dans une autre école pour filles, j'ai choisi de venir à Poudlard. 

-Oh je vois ! Enchanté ! Si tu veux un conseil, viens-t-en à Gryffondor ! Quoique Serdaigle est aussi une bonne maison, mais ne va jamais, jamais, jamais à Serpentard !

-Ça suffit, Mione, rétorqua le rouquin. La rivalité des maisons ne tient plus depuis que Tu-sais-qui a été défait !

-J'en ai entendu parlé... articulai-je. 

Je compris alors que l'autre gars, aux cheveux noirs de jais, lunettes rondes, avec la cicatrice flamboyant sur son front, était Harry Potter !  
-TU ES HARRY POTTER, m'exclamai-je.

-Euhh, oui, dit-il embarrassé. 

-T'inquiète je ne suis pas une groupie, je suis juste ravie de te rencontrer, tu as sauvé le monde littéralement. Et toi ton nom, demandai-je au rouquin, c'est quoi ?

-Ron Weasley ! 

Nous continuâmes de jaser jusqu'à l'arrivée du train à Poudlard. Je fut donc séparée d'eux pour aller avec les premières années dans les barques. Je stressais, dans quelle maison allais-je être ? Allais-je me faire des amis, enfin ? 

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, les jeunes me dévisageant totalement. Puis, les portes s'ouvrirent.


	2. La répartition

-Arel, Lysandre. 

J'avançai jusqu'au tabouret. On commença avec moi, puisque j'étais la plus vieille. Professeur McGonnagall déposa le Choixpeau sur ma tête, et celui-ci se mis à parler. 

-Hum, le premier cas d'exception ici à Poudlard. Je vois qui tu étais autrefois, et je vois qui tu es aujourd'hui. Deux personnalités profondément différentes. Je classe les premières années selon qui ils sont à ce moment là, certains finiront par ne plus s'identifier à leurs maisons. Autrefois, tu aurais certainement été à Pouffsouffle, mais aujourd'hui, après toutes les épreuves que tu as vécu, Gryffondor serait certainement la maison à la hauteur de ton courage ! Ce sera donc : GRYFFONDOR !

Les élèves habillés de rouge et d'or firent un tonnerre d'applaudissement. J'avais enfin ma place ici. Je m'assis à côté d'Hermione. Je portai un regard vers la table des enseignants, plus particulièrement vers celui au regard noir. Celui-là, je le détesterais. 

-Hermione, peux-tu me dire qui sont les profs et la matière qu'il enseigne, lui demandai-je ?

-À droite il y a Flitwick, lui il fait les sortilèges. Chouraves , la botanique.Hagrid, les soins aux créatures magiques. McGonnagall, notre directrice, enseigne la métamorphose. Trelawney, la diviation. Binns, l'histoire de la magie. Le nouveau, Shacklebolt, la défense contre les forces du mal et finalement Snape, qui enseigne les potions.

-Il n'a pas l'air vraiment sympathique, attaquai-je. 

-Oh, dit Harry, en fait il a faillit mourir lors de la bataille en mai dernier. Il avait une potion anti-venin qu'il a but et il a survécu. Il a toujours été dans le camps de Dumbledore, car il aimait ma mère. Il m'a toujours détesté. J'ai hâte de voir si ça va être différent cette année. 

-On dirait qu'il a rajeunit de 10 ans, avant il avait l'air d'un vieux rat !, se moqua Ron. 

-Franchement Ron ! Comment je fais pour sortir avec un imbécile pareille ! Ne le crois pas, Lys, il est juste rancunier. Non Snape n'était pas l'homme que toutes les femmes courent après, mais il était loin d'être un rat ! 

-Ouais, c'est ça... plûtot une chauve-souris !, rétorqua Ron.

-LA FERME dit Hermione, en l'embrassant.

Je devinai alors que ces deux là formaient un couple. 

Le repas fut tellement bon ! Il y avait de tout ! Ron s'empiffrait, Hermione entamais la lecture de livres qu'elle avait déjà emprunté à la biblio, et Harry s'attardait à sa copine, Ginny, la sœur de Ron. Pour ma part, j'étais fascinée. La grande salle avait l'air d'un ciel étoilé. J'adorais la magie !

Pourtant, quelque chose tournait dans ma tête. Je le gardai pour moi-même. Je ne voulais pas que les autres me trouvent étranges. Ce professeur de potion trottait un peu trop dans ma tête. 

En arrivant dans les dortoirs, je consultai mon horaire. Lundi 8h, métamorphose. Lundi 10h, POTIONS. Haaaaaaaaa. Je pourrais enfin démystifier tout cela. Une chose est sur, je ne savais pas si je devais le craindre ou si je devais être attirée... 

Je me couchai de bonne heure, la tête encore émerveillée par cette rentrée.


	3. La retenue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'action s'en vient tranquillement pas vite, je fais juste installer le background de mon histoire, question de la rendre crédible ;)

-Ce soir, 8 heures, dans mon bureau Miss Arel.

Je ne sais pas si je l'ai fait exprès. Mais j'ai quand même réussi à me dégoter une retenue en potions. Je crois que c'était intentionnel, dans mon subconscient. En même temps, il l'a cherché. Pour faire histoire simple, je suis rentrée dans la classe, en retard faut-il préciser (j'étais perdue!). Cela m'a valu les regards de tous les élèves, dont ceux hautains des Serpentards. Je me suis assise. Puis, Snape s'est adressé à moi devant toute la classe.

-Tiens, voilà qu'après ne pas savoir lire les lettres, Miss ne sait pas lire l'heure. Vous devez êtes Lysandre Arel. Et bien permettez moi des vous remettre les pendules à l'heure, dit-il de sa voix autoritaire, j'exige une ponctualité dans cette classe, est-ce, bien, clair ?

À ce moment, je piquai un fard et hochai la tête. 

Par la suite, on a commencé notre potion (Polynectar, facile!), et ce foutu Drago Malfoy de merde a décidé qu'il jetait des ingrédients au hasard dans ma potion quand j'avais le dos tourné. Je l'ai pris sur le fait, et je l'ai frappé en le criant de gros con. C'est ce qui m'a valu ma retenue. Bien sûr, cela m'a aussi valu l'admiration d'Hermione, Harry et Ron. Cependant en temps ordinaire, je n'aurais jamais osé frapper quelqu'un, même si la personne le méritais. 

Mais, en fin de compte, je réussit à avoir l'attention de Snape, même s'il me détestais. J'imaginai que la retenue avec lui serait pénible mais bon, j'avais envie de savoir. 

Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement. Je m'habituais tranquillement pas vite à l'ambiance de Poudlard. Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny m'avaient intégré dans leur bande. J'appréciais surtout Luna, même si elle était spéciale. J’écrivis une lettre à mes parents pour leur raconter ma première journée et j'omis volontairement ma retenue. 

À 7h50, je me dirigeai vers le bureau du Professeur Snape. La soirée s'annonçai particulièrement lourde. 

Comme de fait, il était assis où son bureau, son long nez plongé dans des copies de parchemin. Il ne m'entendit pas rentrer. Je tapotai alors sur son bureau.

-Professeur Snape. 

-Ah ! Miss Arel. Je ne vous attendais pas avant 8h, et étant donné votre ponctualité si... développée, je suis étonné de vous voir à l'heure, dit-il avec sarcasme. 

-La ponctualité n'est pas un problème pour moi, monsieur, mais par contre, je dois admettre que l'orientation spatiale n'a jamais été mon fort, et comme votre classe se trouve à l'autre bout de l'école et qu'aucune carte ne m'a été fournie, il va de soit que j'étais perdue ce matin, rétorquai-je sur un ton arrogant. 

-Cessez de jouer votre fin Potter, Miss Arel, car la prochaine chose qui sera perdue ce sera des points pour les Gryffondor. 

Je me tut. Il me donna 50 centimètres de parchemin à remplir sur l'historique du polynectar. Pendant ce temps, il s’affairait à ses copies. Par contre, je jurerais qu'il me fixait du regard pendant que ma plume s'activait. Le silence était lourd, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Son attitude déroutante, tel que me l'avait décrit mes amis, le rendait détestable, aigri. 

À la fin, je lui remis mon parchemin avec mon sourire le plus sarcastique. Je ne me laisserais pas faire, l'ironie, ça se jouait à deux. Nos mains se frôlâmes, la sienne était glaciale. 

-Bonne soirée, lui dis-je. 

-Vous également, Miss Arel. Tâchez d'être à l'heure au cours de demain sinon je trouverai bien une façon de vous coller en retenue pour la fin du mois ! 

Il claqua la porte sur ces mots. JE LE HAÏSSAIS. Pourquoi était-il comme ça ? Sans aucune manière ? Arrogant, bête, con! 

Ce soir-là, je rêvai pourtant de lui...


End file.
